Sailing Over Board
by Zombiedoughnut
Summary: The loss of his brother caused him to not get attached to people. But what happens when a small child find his way into his heart and his mom starts to become his best friend? Will things change for him?


As the lights moved across the water Troy sat and watched early morning sailors left the harbor. He sat up on the light house in his sweatshirt and sweatpants. He heard his phone ring inside his house and his dog yelp as it made a shrill ring. It was early morning in the small square town Troy had called his home for several years. As he looked out at the water he saw a all to familiar boat rock back and forth with the light waves the graced the water. It was his boat that he had given to his friend Chad after the accident with his brother.

"_The waves! They are too big!" Jeff screamed from the hull of the boat. _

"_Jeff get down! Hold on to something!" Troy screamed at his older brother._

"_Weasel! I'll be fin-"His brother's sentence was halted as a large wave hit the boat._

"_JEFF!" Troy screamed as his brother was thrown from the fiercely rocking boat. _

Troy winced as the memory flooded back to him. The familiar sound of car tires rolling over his drive made Troy look down. It was his friend Chad. He smiled and started to climb down the ladder and jumped down off the last three. Landing on gravel in bare feet.

"I still don't understand how you can do that." A feminine voice sounded from the front seat. Taylor. Chad's wife smiled at Troy as he opened the door for her. She gladly accepted his hand and let him pull her from the car. "How do you do that?" She asked as the three of them walked up the small gravel path to his back door. As Troy opened the back door a large black dog lifted its head from the tiled kitchen floor.

"I guess I'm just used to it." Troy shrugged looking at the shorter person. Chad shook his head and patted the dogs head.

"You need to get Max a friend." He said as he sat on the floor with the dog.

"Chad get up you'll get dirty." Chad shrugged his shoulders and laid down next to Max. Max not really caring licked Chad's face from his chin to his hair line. Troy laughed and Taylor groaned. A small meow was heard from behind the basement door in the kitchen and Taylor laughed. Troy smiled and opened the door. A fat black cat gracefully walked out of the basement as if she owned the place. As max spotted her, he jumped up and ran. "Still afraid of her I see." Taylor said as she lifted the cat. Troy nodded and looked over at Chad who was now on the couch already watching TV.

"Sure Chad go ahead." Troy laughed as Chad gave him a thumbs up. "So why are you here so early? You guys usually only come by during lunch." Troy asked grabbing a can of cat food from below the sink. He opened it and placed it on the floor. The cat jumped out of Taylors arms and ran to the food.

"Well…We have a question for you." Taylor asked with a pleading look on her face.

"Oh god what id it this time?" Troy asked laughing at Taylor.

"Well, My friend from college is moving up here from Texas, and she needs a place to stay. It's just for a short time while she finds a place. She has a 5 year old named Mason and a dog named Willy. She is not that much smaller than Max so there's no problem there. An-"

"Taylor your rambling. Sure I'll do it." Troy said nodding.

"Great! She comes in two hours!" Taylor said enthusiastically.

"Wait what? Your asking me two hours before she shows up at my house!" Troy said with a confused look planted on his face.

"Well I knew you would say yes so." Troy shook his head and went to say something but the door bell rang. His eyes got all big and Taylor smiled. "I guess she's early." Taylor smiled and walked to the door, Troy following her. They got to the door and Taylor opened it with a smile on her face. "Gabriella!" Taylor hugged the girl so tight Troy thought she was going to brake. A small boy tugged on Troy's pant leg and Troy squatted to his height.

"Hey bud what's up." Troy said smiling to the boy.

"Would you wike some?" He asked cutely as he held a bag of Swedish fish up for troy to see.

"I would love some." Troy said holding his large hand out for one. The small boy placed a single Swedish fish on Troy's open hand. "Why thank you." Troy said as he placed it in his mouth. The small boy smiled and looked at his mother as she placed a hand on his head.

"Sorry he is a little bit friendly." She said holing out her hand. "Gabriella Montez."

"Nah it's okay. Swedish fish are my favorite candy. I was addicted to them when I was his age. I'm Troy Bolton. Its nice to meet you." Gabriella nodded and smiled at the warm feeling of his hand in hers.

"Momma look a kitty!" The small boy said running at the cat. The cat stared at the boy and laid on the ground rolling over.

"Mason be gentle its not a big dog like willy. Speaking of Willy. Is it okay if I put her in the back yard?" Gabriella said looking at Troy.

"Of coarse! I'll get Max so they can meet. But I have to ask. Are you okay with Pit-bull?" Troy said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah im fine with them. They just have a bad rep. I had them growing up. Willy is half pit-bull and half rott so it should be good." Troy nodded and whistled. Max came running down the steps and stopped right at Troy's feet. He sat back on his haunches and looked at Troy expectantly.

Later that day Mason was sitting on the floor in front of the large TV watching Disney channel. He was eating a banana and feeding some of it to Willy and Max. The laid on either side of him staring at the mushy white substance. Troy and Gabriella were sitting in the kitchen talking. Chad and Taylor had left about 3 hours after Gabriella had arrived.

"So, what is there to do around here?" Gabriella asked looking at Troy as he cooked dinner.

"Well nothing really. It all depends on what you like to do." A shrill ring ran through the house but suddenly stopped. Mason came running into the room and halted at Troys legs.

"Its for you." He said as he held the phone up to Troy. Gabriella laughed and picked up Mason placing him on the counter next to where Troy was standing. She sat on the bar stool and started her task of cutting the lettuce. "Who is it?" Mason said looking at Troy.

"Mason that's rude stop." Gabriella said.

"No its okay Gabi. Its my younger brother Mase." Mason nodded and stole a piece of lettuce. "Yeah, Okay see you soon." He hung the phone up and placed it on the counter next to the microwave. "well looks like my brother is coming over." Troy said smiling at Mason.

"does he like Swedish fish?" Mason said pulling out a small bag from his jean shorts pocket and pulled a swedish fish from it and popped it into his mouth. Troy held his hand out and Mason place it in his hand.

"No he likes gummy bears." Troy said placing chicken on the fryer. A loud knock was heard from the door. Mason looked torward the sound and tapped Troy on the shoulder.

"Can I answer it?" He asked sweetly.

"Go ahead." Troy answered placing Mason on the floor.

"Troy why is a kid answering your door?" A deep voice asked as he walking into the room.

"im not a kid! Im a big boy!" Mason said running to Troy. As Troy picked him up Mason sent a glare to the teen standing in the door way.

"Yeah kody he's a big boy!" Troy said with the same glare on his face.

"Sorry but still." Kody said as he sat down on the bar stool next Gabi.

"These are my new roommates!" Troy said enthusiastically,


End file.
